Natasha's Big News
by midnight6277
Summary: Fem!Tony. FrostIron based on a Stony picture. Being the lover of the God of Mischief was something that Natasha Stark loved, but when Bruce asked "Toni, are you pregnant?", everything go to hell. Now, Loki, the Avengers and SHIELD will need a lot of patience to deal with a completely emotional, pregnant and angry Iron Woman.
1. How a new Loki-sized hole appeared

Sooooo... this is my first Avengers - FrostIron- Fem!Tony story. (I'm madly in love with Natasha Stark)

This was a gift for the Loki of my Toni, and is based on a Stony pic from DA.

Unbeta'd, and english is not my native language.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How a new Loki-sized hole appeared in Avengers Tower.**

Natasha Stark was nervous. Ok, she wasn't nervous, she was afraid. Terrified. And this wasn't the kind of situation in which she can put the suit and be Iron-fucking-Woman.

Nope. It wasn't that kind of situation.

"Staaaaaaaark, you've been in that bathroom for nearly an hour. What are you doing?" Oh man, that was the reason she was scared.

"Ah… I'm fine, Lokster. I'll be out in a minute. Can you make me some toasts, with cheese and nutella and some coffee?" _Don't be fucking afraid, Stark!_

"Cheese and Nutella? Do you think I'm your butler?"

"Just… just do it, please?"

The reply never came.

To be honest, Natasha wasn't afraid of Loki. Man, they've been together for almost one year… well, in the "almost one year", a lot of things happened. Golden apples, Natasha nearly killed by Doom… and Amora 3 days later, thanks to Pepper and her "I think we should try again" Toni and Loki almost broke up… and the arc reactor episode (Neither of them want to remember, but between us, since that day Loki never pronounced again the phrase "I'll not come back" or "this is over, Stark"… the scratches on the coffee table are their best reminder)

And a couple of days ago, Natasha started to feel sick. Nausea. Vomits. Faints. Intolerance to alcohol (that hurt the most).

And then, Bruce came with the winner question (when I said "Winner", the prize was a kick in the balls).

"Toni, are you pregnant?"

The woman was terrified! How she, Natasha Antonia Stark, genius, billionaire, ex-playgirl, philanthropist, lover of the God of Mischief and Fire, CAN BE PREGNANT?

The easiest answer: fuck like rabbits with the god of mischief.

And now, she was in a damn bathroom, with a positive pregnancy test in her hand and just wearing a simple t-shirt and panties.

_Be brave, Toni. This can't be hard._

* * *

Bruce was sitting next to Loki when Toni appeared. She looked nervous. _Oh, god, it's true…_

"Loki… I need to tell you something"

"Hmmm?" Like every morning, hell, like every day, the god had a book in his hands.

And in a very Stark-style, Toni drops the news. "I'm pregnant"

Poor Bruce almost spills his coffee in his pants, and Loki was in shock.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I. Am. Pregnant."

Loki jumped from his chair and stand in the front of Toni.

"It's our child, right? Not Steve's or Rhodes's?"

Stupid questions to a pregnant and extremely emotional Natasha Stark, wasn't the best idea.

And it wasn't the best idea ask that stupid question when you've a Hulk near to you.

The next thing Loki noticed was being in the floor, in a new hole, a very angry Hulk and an almost crying Toni.

Speaking of her, she just took her toasts and coffee and run to her workshop.

"What did I do? It was just a question!"

"Puny God asked stupid thing. Iron Girl sad. Go say sorry now" Wise words, Hulk, wise words.

Loki didn't think twice.

Teleporting in the Stark, ok, sorry, in the now-Avengers ex-Stark Tower was something habitual to Loki, and Toni wasn't really surprised when Loki appeared next to her.

"What do you want, asshole?" Toni was curled into a ball in the couch, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Natasha… I know I asked something stupid…"

"Stupid?" She laughed "Stupid? Loki, I told you that I'll never try to hurt you and you ask that?"

"I was afraid!"

"I'm afraid too! You aren't the one who will carry this child in the next months!"

"I'm afraid that maybe Odin will try to take this child away from us!"

Ok, bad idea. He shouldn't mention that. Natasha's eyed widened with panic and her breath become into gasps.

"Nat, relax, he'll not take our child…"

"Children, actually"

"… from us. WAIT, WHAT?! CHILDREN?!"

"They're twins" she actually smiled.

"Wha-Who-When?!"

"Strange called me this morning, to congratulate us. He told me that we're having twins, actually he asked why you didn't feel the new two magic cores or something like that… and when? Maybe that weekend in London two months ago. And please, don't make me explain how our twins were conceived"

_Our twins._

That was strange. But it feels so good… and right… and perfect.

"Don't worry Toni, I'll not ask about it" He laughed, and pulled her into an embrace.

They were a disaster on their own ways. Their families were a huge disaster.

Now, they created their own little disaster.

And maybe, just maybe, this can be perfect.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. How to tell The Avengers about the twins

__HOLYFUCKINGHUACAMOLEY! 2 reviews, 8 favorites, 9 followers and all those fav/follow author?!

Guys, I'm crying. Thank you very much c':

This chapter starts with a flashback, when Toni and Loki's "relationship" started. Every chapter will start or finish with a flashback (actually, parts of my roleplay with GothicCari (my lovely Loki) on twitter (follow her!)). Also, this fic will have Smart-ass Family, because I love it.

Also, I need a beta. If someone wants to be my beta, just PM me.

So, enjoy c;

* * *

__**Chapter 2: How to tell The Avengers about the twins  
**

_Natasha just smiled when the God of Mischief appeared in her bar. After all, she still owed a drink._

"_So, you finally came for your drink. Choose whatever you want"_

"_Would you mind to explain me why are you wearing sunglasses in the night?" The god looked surprised._

"_Helps with the hangover. Do you come to kill me?" The smile still in her lips._

"_You will be missed" The god came closer. "It's really a shame. If we were on the same side, maybe we could have a… closer relationship"_

"_Yeah, a shame. This seems like 'Romeo and Juliet'"_

"_With the difference that we hate each other. I can kill you whenever I want"_

"_I'll never expect something else, Loki"_

"_Good to know" He was so close now, Toni smelled his scent: mint and forest."After all, I'll never fall in love with a mortal"_

"_Love is something stupid, you know, that's why I prefer one-night relationships"_

"_You thought that you were in love with your assistant"_

"_You said it. I thought. It wasn't love actually… just routine" __**Change the subject, Stark; you're an expert on it!**_

"_Well, I'll love to change that" his hand travelled from her shoulder to her neck, sending a shiver through her spine._

"_You are welcome to try" She bit her lips, trying to hide her smirk._

"_What will say your friends about this, Stark?"_

"_They'll hate me, but it doesn't matter"_

"_You will fall, Stark. And I'll kill you" Their lips were almost touching, so close…_

"_That gives me an idea. The first one that says 'I love you' will die"_

"_Any trick?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything"_

"_You'll be the first one, Stark. I'll enjoy destroying you"_

"_I'm looking forward for it. Shall we start?" She dragged him to her room, this time not hiding the grin on her face._

* * *

The team already knew that something was bad when Natasha called for a meeting that morning.

First of all, Toni hates mornings.

Second, Toni hates meeting.

Third, the meeting was for The Avengers, but what were doing Pepper and Rhodes in the room?

10 minutes later, Natasha and Loki appeared. She looked nervous.

"Toni… what the hell are you eating?" Clint, as always in his nest, asked.

"Ehmmm… pickles with chocolate? Don't look me like that, bird brain. I'm hungry" Ok, forget the nervous thing, she was angry now.

"Toni, are you ok? And what happened to your face, Loki?" And Captain America comes to save the day!

"I'd a… encounter with the Hulk yesterday" Loki had a few scratches and bruises on his face.

"Mom, would you mind to explain this situation?" Peter looked a little annoyed. "I've to work, you know"

6 months ago Peter Parker, also known has Spider man, was officially a member of The Avengers and started to live on the Tower. And as always, Natasha had the brilliant idea of adopt the kid as her own. The team (and Loki) can't believe it yet. And, to the contrary of great part of the people who knows her, Toni was a "good mother" (words by Steve Rogers).

"Shup up kiddo and sit down. Everyone. Except you Bruce, you already know it" Bruce smiled. "Pep, please sit down, you'll have a heart attack"

The nervous feeling was back, Loki knew it, so he put his hands on her shoulders, smiling to her.

"So… as you know, Loki and I…"

"Had been together for almost a year. Spare me the lecture, Stark" Fury, what a patient boss.

"Yeah, and as you know when mom and dad love each other…"

"Moooooom, I don't want to know about it!"

"Yeah, we've a lot with hearing your 'Yes, Loki' or 'Harder' or…" The widow sent a murderous look to the hawk.

"What Natasha is trying to say is…" Loki was starting to get bored with the situation.

"I'm pregnant"

The room went silent.

By a lot of time.

Really.

"WHAT?!" The first one on react was Pepper. "HOW?!"

"Like I was saying, when mom and dad loves each other…" Natasha was getting annoyed.

Nobody noticed the time Thor approached the couple, and hugged Natasha.

"Whoa… Point Break put me down!"

"I am so happy for you, brother and Lady Stark. When is the marriage?"

"WHAT?!" The terrified look on Toni and Loki's faces were priceless.

"You are having a baby. You must get married." Thor was almost crying of happiness. Nope, I'm not kidding. "Our father and mother will be so happy"

"YOUR father, Thor" Even with Natasha's intervention, the relationship between the brothers was still difficult.

"It is for the sake of your child, brother!"

"THEY ARE TWINS!" Toni screamed. "Stop saying 'child', they are twins. My twins"

Another silent.

"Twins? YOU ARE HAVING TWINS?!" Romanoff was shocked, like everyone in the room.

"Yeah, twins. Call Strange, he'll tell you"

"When? I mean, when your twins were…?" And the prize for the awkward question goes to Rhodey.

"London" Loki and Toni answered at the same time.

"Poor kids. They'll need a therapist in the moment they born…" Clint muttered.

No one noticed (again) Peter jumping to hug his mother. "I'll have two brothers! No wait, I want a sister, mom. Dad, you and I will take care for whatever she wants"

"And you'll not be Iron Woman! You have to take care of your pregnancy" Pepper started to walk across the room. "I'll take care of the doctor, your ultrasounds, shopping and all those things"

"Thanks, Lady Pepper" Loki was really pleased with her attitude.

"I'm not doing this for you, Loki. I'm doing this for her" Yep, Virginia "Pepper" Potts was still angry with Loki for stealing her girlfriend. But anyway, Pepper and Toni were still BFF.

"He knows, Pep. Oh, fuck, I'm going to cry. Stupid hormones" Toni laughs.

So, the team was happy. Shocked but happy.

* * *

If you wanna know something about it, just PM me or ask me on twitter (midnight6277) or in tumblr (frostironandnothinghurts)

Thank you!


End file.
